Drinks for the Sorrowful
by ListeningToTheSilence
Summary: AU for Kansas. Excerpt. The two stood there in complete silence. There was no understanding between them, nor was there any form of closure. There were no acts of kindness, no acts of forgiving. Only acts that would ensure mutual survival. Sisterly bonding between Regina and Zelena. Contains Outlaw Queen. Three chapters in total.
1. The Things We Do for Love

**Chapter One**

_The Things We Do for Love_

* * *

Rumplestiltskin vanished and reappeared in Zelena's cell.

"Wait," Zelena said. "Wait!" She took a step back. "I'm powerless now. R-Regina's got my pendant! My magic's gone!"

Zelena backed away as Rumple took a step forward, a cool, cold look in his eyes. She could feel the desperation meld with her fear, and she was terrified.

"I can't hurt anyone!" Zelena shouted. She began to shake. "I can't…"

Zelena tried to reason with the man, but the more she tried to pry her way out, the more she realized nothing was going to change his mind.

"Why?" she asked, her face pleading.

"Because I promised my son his death would be avenged. Rumplestiltskin _never_ breaks a deal."

Rumple had a gleam in his eye as he prepared to strike Zelena, but a voice interrupted him.

"Stop," the voice commanded. With a flick of her hand, Regina knocked Rumple and the dagger over to one side of the cell.

Zelena watched bewilderedly as Regina approached, muscles tensed. She watched as the former queen opened the barred door with a tiny wave of her hand, watched how enraged Rumple was to have his work disrupted. His eyes blazed with an intense fury that made fear wrench at her inside her stomach. "And what do you think you're doing?" Rumple asked, an eerie sense of calm about him.

Regina ignored him. Instead, she grabbed Zelena's wrist and turned to the opened cell door. "I thought Belle changed you for the better," Regina said coldly. She looked down on Rumple. "I guess I was wrong."

* * *

Regina left the station then with Zelena in tow, the only sounds being the two ladys' high heels clicking on solid marble. Rumple lay crumpled on the ground as the sounds of their heels faded, staring after the doorway Regina had first made her appearance in until he heard the front door close. Even after they were gone he laid motionless, the only sounds accompanying him being the low hum of the police station's poor ventilation and his ragged breathing.

The wind brushed past the two women as they walked out of the station. Night had descended on the small town since Zelena was last outside, and she could still feel Regina's hand closed around her wrist.

Regina began walking past the various shops, and not long after turning a corner she spotted a dark haired woman walking down the street. She released Zelena from her grip and stormed up to the young woman.

"When I gave you the dagger," Regina said, blocking Belle in her tracks, "I meant for you to keep it safe."

Taken by surprise, Belle took a step backwards. "W-what are you talking about? He gave me the dagger. I didn't give it to anyone, I swear."

Regina held Belle's gaze for a long moment before walking back to Zelena. "You may want to keep a closer eye on your boyfriend," she called over her shoulder.

She grabbed Zelena's arm once again and pulled her away from Belle, who stared after them in confusion and stupefaction.

"What are you doing?" Zelena asked as she grudgingly let Regina drag her towards her home.

Regina didn't answer.

Zelena wrenched her arm away from Regina's grip and tried again, coming to a stop in front of her. "What. Are. You. Doing?" she hissed.

"Is it really the best idea to start asking questions out here in the open when everyone wants your head on a silver platter?" she retorted.

Zelena's face turned red. With a smug look, Regina continued walking, leaving Zelena standing in a fit of rage. "At least tell me where we're going," Zelena said, turning so Regina was again in her sights. She refused to move until Regina gave her a satisfactory answer.

"Home."

Zelena scowled and glanced around the street. She realized in her cursory scan of a means of escape that there wasn't anywhere in the entire town she could hide, so after a quick debate in her head she begrudgingly followed Regina to her home.

Zelena's hands hung by her side as she took in the many possessions Regina had sitting on her shelves. Unlike her first visit, Regina had welcomed Zelena, albeit coldly. Somehow, the simple gesture changed the whole perception of the situation upon them.

Zelena had sauntered into Regina's household before, but it was different that time. She knew Regina's motives and what chaos she was capable of ensuing. She knew what to expect from her and how she could deal with them. Now, her intentions were blurred. Zelena had delved, completely unprepared, into the unknown.

Regina descended down the stairs, holding an assortment of household goods. "There's a spare bedroom upstairs," she said.

Regina tried to hand her the supplies, which included a spare set of clothing and a couple of towels. "Go take a shower and get some rest."

"Why should I listen to you?" Zelena asked, renouncing Regina's offer.

Regina, with a tired expression, sighed. "You don't have to." She nodded towards the door. "But when the town decides to burn you at the stake, you won't be able to change your mind."

Zelena clenched her fists and stepped towards Regina. "I could kill you," she said through gritted teeth. It was an empty threat, they both knew, but Zelena was desperate for leverage. She felt as though she was in the Roman Colosseum. Regina was the lion, and she was merely some poor peasant girl who'd been thrown in against her will with nothing but a pointy wooden stick to protect herself with.

"But you won't."

"Why are you doing this?"

Regina faltered and then quietly replied. "I don't know."

For a moment, the two stood there in complete silence. There was no understanding between them, nor was there any form of closure. There were no acts of kindness, no acts of forgiving. Only acts that would ensure mutual survival. Zelena, with heavy reluctance, took the items Regina had wanted to hand her. Without another word, she stepped past Regina and walked upstairs.

Regina remained silent as she listened to the almost rhythmic, angry footsteps walking up the stairs. There was a moment of silence before she heard the door slam shut upstairs, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Regina decided that she needed some fresh air. She exited her house and closed the door quietly behind her. Once she looked up and down her street for a check to see if anyone was there, she extended her arms, and, like a fountain of water, purple smoke began to pour from her hands. It spilled onto the grass, extending and extending until it reached the fence, and then up into the air, curving until her property was covered in a smoky dome, acting as a protective barrier against any adversaries who might attempt to cross. The smoke dissipated all of a sudden, fading into nothingness.

Regina stood there as the last of the smoke disappeared. Although she believed Gold would now be under Belle's watchful eye, she knew he'd get past her somehow. He'd do anything to get to Zelena. Regina pursed her lips and went back inside, another thought surfacing in her mind. Though she was reluctant, she knew that the Charmings needed, or rather _demanded_, to be updated on all of the current events happening in Storybrooke, the Enchanted Forest, or whichever other lands they felt an obligation to uphold.

* * *

She was a prisoner. A prisoner with decent facilities and electricity, but a prisoner nonetheless. Zelena knew her every move was being calculated. It was worse than the dank cell she was placed in earlier, as she never considered herself a prisoner before she was forcibly dragged into Regina's home.

Zelena yearned for nothing more than to leave, and she very well could if it weren't for the fact that she had nowhere else to stay. But on the other hand, she couldn't stand to sit here and watch Regina live happily ever after.

Quietly, Zelena got off the bed she had so tentatively sat upon and began to make her way down the stairs, stopping at the sound of Regina's voice.

"I understand." Regina had her back turned toward Zelena. "Yes, I'll be coming over tomorrow." She let out a frustrated sigh, and even from where Zelena was standing she knew Regina was bringing a hand to her forehead to massage her temples. "Put him on the phone."

After a couple moments of silence, Regina spoke again. "No, no, nothing's wrong," she said, and Zelena could hear the smile in her voice.

Regina began to pace across the living room floor, "I'll explain everything later." Another stretch of silence. "Okay, okay. I love you Henry. Get some sleep."

Zelena visibly flinched when the doorbell rung, waking her up from her trance. She took a few steps back up the stairs, out of sight from Regina and from anyone who could be standing outside the door.

Regina pulled the door open a smile immediately formed as her eyes settled upon Robin.

He beamed at the sight of her. "Milady."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Roland?" she asked, stepping aside to allow him in.

"He fell asleep a while ago. I have the Merry Men watching over him." He turned around as Regina closed the door. "I have to say, I was a bit worried for you."

She raised her brows, silently beckoning him to continue.

"I saw Zelena entering your home." Robin glanced into her living room and then back to her. "Is everything alright?"

Regina was a little taken aback with the question. She took a minute before responding, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She clasped her hands together, pursing her lips. "Rumple tried to kill Zelena, so I took her with me here."

His brows furrowed. "I don't think it's safe to be living under the same roof with her," he said, his growing concern evident.

"I'll be fine." She took a few steps closer to him. "She doesn't have her magic, remember?"

"It doesn't mean she can't hurt you," he reasoned, trying to make her understand the circumstance she had placed herself in.

Regina didn't respond, and instead took another step forward. She pulled at the lapels of his jacket, eyes fluttering closed before their lips met. She felt his muscles slowly relax as his arms found their way around her waist, holding her even closer to him.

They parted after a moment, dazed with happiness. Their foreheads touched as they relaxed in each other's hold, gazing into each other's eyes. Regina saw the joy within Robin's eyes, but she could also see the specks of fear hidden underneath. Before she could utter a single word, Robin pulled her in to another kiss. Regina found herself sighing with contentment, something warm filling up in her chest. Her hands left his jacket and found their way to the back of his neck. Her whole body was pressing against him, revelling in the warmth his body offered.

His left arm was still settled around her waist, but his right hand lingered up to her cheek, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her right ear. He held her tightly, protectively, afraid she was suddenly going to disappear in his grip.

She reluctantly pulled away far enough to look at him. "I can't leave her out there."

"Regina, you just got your heart back–" he tried once more but she leaned in again, pressing her lips to his, halting him from speaking any more words. This time it wasn't like any of their other kisses. It was a message, a reassurance, a promise that she'd be safe, and he understood. He caressed her cheek, deepening the kiss. He was reluctant but he knew what Regina was capable of. He knew she could protect herself, but nevertheless, he was concerned for her.

Zelena stood motionless by the stairs where no one could see her. She heard the words spoken by Regina and was overwhelmed with a feeling unknown. What she saw brought back some old feelings. _Of course she gets the happily ever after,_ was the main thought_. _But from the things she heard from Regina's phone call made her believe it wasn't true.

It was getting late, and the 'happy couple' was still at the door, holding on to each other. Zelena got up quietly without a second glance and proceeded up the stairs.

* * *

_END CHAPTER ONE_

A/N: Hey guys! Did you like it? I noticed that a lot of people want to see Zelena have a redemption arc, so I thought I'd give it a go. Don't worry, chapter two and three are almost written up so hopefully it won't take too long to update.

I have to acknowledge heysansa for contributing to this story. She has a tumblr account as well, so please go have a look over there. .com

As always please leave a review or a comment of how you thought about this story. It would mean a lot to us as it would provide some insight for the story.

- Cafe and Skye


	2. The Bittersweet Connection

**Chapter Two**

_The Bittersweet Connection_

* * *

Zelena trudged down the stairs, wary of the day that was to come. Although her head was held high, it was clearly evident that she was unsure of what to expect from her seemingly hospitable enemy.

Stepping into the kitchen, Zelena spotted a plate of pastries, with a set of utensils carefully set beside it. Her eyes washed over the food, and then panned up to Regina, who stood by the sink, sipping a steaming cup of coffee. Glancing up, Regina nodded toward the platters of pastries, making sure that she was aware the pancakes were for her.

Zelena took a couple steps toward the table, her calculating eyes glancing over the delicacies set out for her. Perhaps out of spite, though the true reason was unknown to her, Zelena picked up the plate of pancakes, and took another step toward the trash, dumping the stack of pancakes inside. As she watched the pancakes slide off of the plate, a devious smile crept upon her face.

Regina merely rolled her eyes, and placed her mug in the sink. She sauntered past Zelena, whose eyes followed her toward the door. "I'm going out." She reached for the handle, and pulled, beginning to walk down to the the diner, eager to see Henry.

Now alone in the kitchen, Zelena was left feeling confused. She was still unsure of the exact reason for her actions, but she did know that it was meant to anger Regina. Her acts of defiance were getting her no where, and at this rate, she wouldn't be getting anywhere at all.

Zelena felt discomfort, and heard her stomach growl. Her eyes flickered over to the last pastry set out on the middle of the table.

Pie.

Several thoughts ran through her head, calculating the consequence of her possible actions. If she were to take a slice, Regina would most certainly find out. Zelena was much too prideful to admit she needed help, so instead she rummaged through the cabinets and drawers. After wandering through the kitchen, she gravitated toward the living room, and spotted a bowl.

A fruit bowl.

A fruit bowl of apples.

A fruit bowl of fresh _red _apples.

Zelena heard her stomach grumble, as she inched toward the table, reaching for one of the apples that was delicately placed in the fruitbowl. She plucked one of the apples from the bowl, and held it close to her. She stared at the fruit, and reluctantly took a bite out of the bright red apple.

* * *

_One Week Later_

With their hands clasped together, Regina and Robin walked casually down the street. The wind brushed past them, causing Regina's coat to flutter in the breeze.

"How is Zelena?" Robin asked, as he glanced down at their intertwined hands.

Regina noticed his glance downward, and did the same. She smiled at the sight of their hands, and then glanced back up, to meet Robin's eyes. She gave him a knowing look, believing that his words were only meant to patronise her.

"I am genuinely concerned," Robin protested, upon seeing Regina's facial expression. "Of course, if she is truly important to you, then I suppose she must be alright."

Regina lowered her gaze, and smiled. "She hasn't left the house all week." She paused, debating whether or not to express her next sentence. "I don't think it's good for her."

Now that they were nearing the mansion, Robin turned to Regina. "Lunch later?" He suggested, as Regina nodded tentatively, since she was still deep in thought. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Regina cautiously stepped into the mansion, scanning the room for the only other inhabitant. She wandered around the house for quite some time before finding her settled in a corner of the library, books sprawled all across the floor beneath her.

"I don't like being disturbed." Zelena said, as she placed the book on her lap.

Regina sighed, and sauntered over. She bit the inside of her cheek, contemplating whether or not her idea had been a smart one. "I was thinking," Regina paused, "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Zelena's eyes flickered upward, a look of complete surprise etched across her face. She masked her bewilderment quickly, her features morphing into an emotionless expression. "I think I'll have to deny that invitation."

Although Regina understood why she be inclined to deny her offer, she was also able to relate to Zelena and how she was feeling. She remembered how it felt to hide in fear of what others thought of her, despite her intentions to help the Enchanted Forest thrive under her rule.

Even though they were raised under different roofs, both of them knew the importance of a mask. It was a tool that helped rationalise their actions, and make them feel as though the thoughts of others were unimportant.

However Regina didn't have anyone to come to her rescue when she fell under a similar circumstance to where Zelena was now, and she refused to see another suffer the way she did.

"You're going to lunch."

Zelena's reaction was immediate. She narrowed her eyes, and turned her head. "Are you that simple-minded?" She spat, leaning in towards her. "What part of my answer did you not understand?"

Instead of unleashing the intense fire burning inside her, Regina's features softened. "One lunch." She said, as the fire slowly put it self out.

Zelena began to shake her head, but Regina followed her with her eyes. "You owe me that much," she said.

Contemplating her request, Zelena breathed a sigh of frustration. A smile graced Regina's lips, as she stood back up, and headed towards the door. "We leave in two hours." She called, as Zelena fell back onto the sofa. She let out a shuddered breath, as apprehension bubbled inside her.

* * *

Zelena stood by the grandiose doorframe, waiting on Regina. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was feeling more afraid than anything else. However, as she had learned, appearances always mattered, and she wasn't about to let one lunch ruin her forever.

Regina walked past her, as Zelena's eyes followed her out the door. They walked together, in silence. The cool breeze fluttered by them, whistling in their ears. As they neared the diner, Zelena's footsteps became audibly slower.

Yanking the door open, Regina nodded to the entrance. The bell chimed, announcing their arrival to all inside. Regina placed a hand on Zelena's shoulder, and followed her into the diner.

Everyone froze. Their eyes gravitated toward the two, tearing down the walls that Zelena had set up between them. Regina, who was already used to their demeaning glares, sauntered into the diner. She found a couple stools around the bar, and nudged Zelena to sit.

Behind the counter, there was a slight commotion. Through the window to the kitchen, Ruby was arguing with her grandmother, and fiercely nodding in Zelena's direction. Eventually, Granny approached the two women from behind the counter. "What do you want?" She asked, rather rudely.

Regina ignored the tone the woman was speaking in, and placed an order for herself and Zelena. When she repeated the order, Zelena nodded in approval.

As they waited for their food, they caught bits of conversation floating throughout the diner. Grumpy snickered behind them, leaning in to whisper something to another dwarf. "The Queen's got the Witch on a leash now."

Regina turned toward the two dwarves, her eyes narrowed. "Maybe I should have you on a leash." She suggested, glancing at their drinks. "It would definitely help with the copious amounts of alcohol you seemed to have consumed." She sent them one last glare, as the two men stood. With scowls plastered across their faces, they moved to the table furthest away from Regina.

"Now," Regina said. "Where were we?" She turned back to Zelena, who also seemed to be smirking.

* * *

Gold's cane clacked against the floors of Regina's mausoleum, and, with a small wave of his hand, the daunting casket moved aside.

Silence surrounded him, the only sound coming from the reverberance of the cane, and the soft tapping of shoes, as he descended down the stairs. He turned, and entered the room he knew to hold what he intended to put an end to. He began pulling out boxes from their designated places, until he laid eyes on an emerald.

He plucked the jewel from the container, and tossed the box that had held the powerful item. Gold had attempted to reason with Belle, reminding her that his own son had been murdered by the woman, but Belle only countered with the fact that he had done things just as horrible, and it didn't necessarily mean he was a monster, only misunderstood.

Her reasoning, though accurate, wasn't enough to keep him content. Each time the memory of Neal resurfaced in his mind, a fiery rage burned throughout him, and the need for revenge grew stronger and stronger.

He held out his hand, the stone placed in the middle of it, and, with his other hand, a cloud of purple smoke began to form. Slowly, he brought both hands together, and clasped them. Readjusting his grip, he felt the magic bubbling between his hands.

A beam of light emulated from the brooch, and then it plummeted to the ground. Gold smirked, finally satisfied by his work. He turned around, sauntering out of the room.

Where the light had been emitted only moments ago, green smoke formed from the shattered pieces of the brooch. Green fog consumed the room, until it was leaking through the doors, and seeping into the outdoors.

* * *

"Regina!"

Many of the customers took a moment to glance at the source, before quickly resuming to their own conversations.

The young boy who had caused this commotion ran towards Regina, his legs too short for the distance he was running. He noticed the empty chair next to her, and began to climb up onto it.

Regina quickly helped the boy balance himself on the chair, and placed a hand on his back. "Hi." Her eyes lingered on the boy for a moment longer, before moving onto his father, who, upon seeing her, smiled broadly.

She smiled back, and watched as his eyes found the seat next to Zelena. Biting the inside of his cheek, he took the seat beside her.

Zelena glanced over at Robin, and, without doubt she shook her head. "No." Though he was hesitant, Robin sat down anyways. Zelena looked to Regina, almost scowling. "You never said anything about the company joining us."

Surprisingly, Regina chuckled in response. "Think of it as a surprise." She said, glancing in Robin's direction.

Roland hadn't noticed the adult conversation going on, and tugged on the sleeve of Regina's blouse. "Regina?" He asked, tentatively.

"Yes?"

He leaned in closer to Regina, his hair brushing against her skin. "Who's she?" He whispered, though the whisper was useless.

"That's none of your business." Zelena said, as she continued to stare at her steaming cup of coffee.

Roland glanced up to Regina again, and, upon noticing this, Regina glanced down. "Who's she?" Roland whispered, though not quietly enough.

Zelena rolled her eyes at the child's persistence, while Regina only smiled. Roland squirmed in the chair, and Regina placed her hand more firmly on his back. She then leaned in closer to the boy, and began to speak. "She's," Regina paused, "My sister.

There was a moment of surprise, felt by both Regina and Zelena. However, hiding her surprise, Zelena reached for her coffee, and took a sip.

Roland, unplagued by the situation, was aghast. "You have a sister?"

"Yes," Regina said, looking up at Zelena. "I do."

Granny walked past their portion of the table, and set down Regina's cup of coffee. Roland leaned in once more, and whispered: "Why's she made at me?"

"I don't know," Regina answered, relieved that the bout of questions were over. Regardless of her relief, Regina smiled, and followed Roland's lead. "Why is that?"

"Don't take it personally." Zelena said, turning back to Roland. "I hate children." She couldn't help but smile at the confusion her statement caused, as Roland glanced to his father.

"What does _pershonally_ mean?"

Regina grinned, and ruffled his hair. "It doesn't matter."

* * *

The doors to the battered barn swung open, flinging both Emma and Hook several feet away. Just as Emma was about to steady herself, gravity seemed to defy itself, and she was pulled into the portal.

Seeing Emma fall into the active portal, he sighed, letting go of his hold on the dirt ground, falling in after her.

* * *

_END CHAPTER TWO_

A/N: Since this is a three shot, the next one would be the last. We hope you have enjoyed this chapter, especially the bond between Regina and Zelena. Thank you guys for the follows, favorites, and reviews.

As always, please review as we thrive for your comments. It just makes our day.

-Cafe and heysansa (No Skye because she's in China D: )

(P.S Did you see the Wicked reference?)


	3. Drink, Drunk, Repeat

**Chapter Three**

Drink, Drunk, Repeat

* * *

Now that they were in Storybrooke, coronations should've been a thing of the past. Coronations were meant for future Kings and Queens of the realm, and Neal wasn't the next in line.

Regina's pacing was interrupted, as the sound of the doorbell resounded throughout the mansion. Smiling, Regina headed towards the door and pulled it open. Her smile broadened, as she followed them out onto the streets.

Roland reached for Regina's hand, which startled her. Robin smiled at her surprise, and took Roland's other hand.

"Regina?" Roland asked, as they neared the diner. He began swinging their arms back and forth, eliciting a smile from Regina.

"Yes?"

"Can we get ice-cream?"

Regina chuckled, and turned towards Robin. "Sure, but maybe you'd like to ask your father about that."

"Papa, Regina said I could get some ice-cream."

"Did she really?" Robin asked, with false surprise, glancing from his little boy to Regina. "Doesn't she know sweets aren't allowed right before bedtime?"

"But Papa!" Roland whined, looking back to Regina for help. "Please." He gave his father the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Regina bent down, and hugged Roland from behind. He giggled, as she pulled him in tighter. "I just thought we could use some ice-cream to celebrate." Regina said, turning her head towards the little boy, but keeping her gaze on Robin. "No more flying beasts," she looked down at Roland, "No more wicked witches," she tapped the little boy on the nose, "or dark curses."

She saw Robin trying to suppress a smile, and then surrendered with a nod, giving her his permission. She smiled and whispered in the little boy's right ear. "Go inside Granny's and ask the waitress nicely for some ice-cream."

The little boy beamed and nodded before dashing into the diner. "Careful!" Regina said loudly, before standing back up. She smiled at the joy radiating from Roland as he opened the door and entered Granny's. She followed the child slowly, waiting for his father to follow her.

Robin shook his head, wondering how such simple things could make his son so delighted. He picked up his pace and caught up with Regina, gently taking hold of her arm, which caused her to turn towards him.

He grinned, brushing away a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Robin place his other hand on her waist, pulling Regina in closer towards him. "You are one of the very few people I know that could make Roland that happy."

Regina smiled. "Well, there are very few people who make me as happy as you do." She wrapped both her arms around his neck. A cool breeze brushed past them, as they pressed their bodies closer together to shield themselves from the cold.

Gently, Robin brought his thumb to her cheek, caressing her. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips against hers. Once they parted, their cold breath came into contact with the cool air, curling off into the night air.

Regina placed her hand on his chest. "Let's get some ice-cream," she whispered. Regina's hand travelled down to Robin's, as she clasped their hands together.

As they walked through the door, Regina was immediately stopped. "Regina, there's something you should know." Emma said, clearly hesitant about her answer. "I brought someone back from the past."

Regina arched her brows, merely stunned by this turn of events. "This woman, she still thinks of you as," Emma paused, not knowing what word she could use without brutally offending Regina.

"Evil." Regina finished.

Reluctantly, Emma nodded. "I'm going to bring her over here." She said, wanting the conversation to continue steadily. " I already told her that it's okay, but..." Emma paused again, wondering how to word the situation correctly. "It's a little delicate, and I feel that if she met you, she'd see-"

"I understand." Regina nodded, wanting to quickly end the conversation so that she could get back to her own reasons for being here.

Emma walked away, returning soon after with an apprehensive looking woman at her arm. "Regina, I'd like you to meet-"

"Marian?" Regina's expression was contorted in confusion, as she turned to the sound of voice. She remembered the name. Remembering it shattered something inside of her, but it was too unbelievable to come to terms with. His wife, the woman he'd walk through hell for, was dead. Regina knew that.

"Robin?"

Robin moved through the crowds of people, his eyes oblivious to anyone but her. "I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never see you again." He cried, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"And I you," Marian responded, with the same astonishment in her tone.

Regina looked between the reunited couple, and then to the boy who spoke with a quiet curiosity. "Mama?"

Her whole world seemed to be falling apart. Mere moments ago, she was happy. She had almost tricked herself into believing that she would finally get to have her happy ending, but as it had each time before, it ended.

Regina's eyes, narrowing, wandered back to Emma. "You-You did this?" Her voice was full of distress, the once fiery tone now watered down.

Reading the pain across her face, Emma was speechless. "I just wanted to save her life." She said, quietly, speaking the true meaning behind her actions.

She bit the inside of her cheek, remembering the same feeling she had once. Her intentions caused by an innocent child, whose intentions were also true, but caused the most horrid pain she'd ever felt. "You're just like your mother," Regina spat. "Never thinking of the consequences."

"I didn't know," Emma said, her guilt plagued features unable to ignore the hurt she saw in Regina's expression.

"Of course you didn't," She immediately responded. Every word she spoke was fueled by her anger, and impossible to control.

Before Emma could reply, she interrupted once more."You'd better just hope to hell that you didn't bring anything else back"

Regina glanced once more to the reunited family before abruptly leaving the diner. Her steps were slow, and she knew that it was intentional, harbouring the smallest amount of hope that Robin would come for her. However, it was not true. She shoved her hands into her pockets, and continued trudging down the street, heading nowhere.

* * *

Zelena was sitting in the reading room, as there was nothing but the company of words to keep her occupied. Her eyes wandered through pages and pages of text, as she felt an ominous force enter the room. She placed the book down, and glanced around. Nothing.

She could feel the force gathering at her hands, and slowly travelling into her.

Magic.

There was no doubt in her mind, as a wicked smile sneaked onto her face. With one flick of her hand, the books tumbled out onto the floor. Books were piled up on each other, in a seemingly neverending waterfall of words.

Before she could lift her hand again, a loud bell reverberated throughout the household. Muttering quiet profanities, Zelena headed towards the door. Perhaps one of the Charming's was awaiting her. With their incessant need to act out heroically, she could see them standing there with a pair of handcuffs.

Zelena grinned again. Now that she had her magic back, she wouldn't allow anyone to put her in a cage ever again. However, her skills were not needed, as there was only Robin standing there when she opened the door.

"Is Regina here?" He asked, out of breath.

Zelena looked over Robin, panic and worry clearly evident in him. "No." She said, definitely. However, her curiosity prompted her to ask another question. "Why?"

Robin looked down and sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. He glanced back up to Zelena and noticed her curious expression. Robin hesitated, turning away before decided to admit what had happened minutes ago. "I...My wife was brought back." When he saw the confusion on her face, he explained. "I don't know. She's back and I just..." He let his voice trail away, not knowing how to end his statement. He let his hands fall to his sides, defeated.

"Forgot about her." Zelena said, able to foresee the following events.

Robin didn't refute the statement, which Zelena took as acceptance. They stood there by the entrance of the mansion in silence.

"Do you know where she is?" Robin asked, breaking the silence.

"No." Zelena said again, definitely. She did have a notion of where she might be, perhaps drinking away her insufferable issues. However, that was neither here nor there.

"If she does return," said Robin, "Please, contact me"

"Don't count on it." Zelena said, proceeding to shut the door in his face.

When she returned to the living room, Zelena pondered over the idea of leaving. She was not tied to the land, as the curse that her sister cast hadn't affected her. However, there was a sense of uneasiness settling inside of her. She wandered back to the reading room, and saw the mess she had made.

She could leave.

Something was holding her back, and she had a faint idea of what it was. Her mind flashed back to the apple pancakes that sat on the kitchen the week before, and the way Regina barked back at the two idiot dwarves about their remark. She sighed, annoyed at the concern that was slowly easing it's way into her consciousness.

She whispered some quiet profanities again, as she lifted her hand. In a cloud of green smoke, she disappeared.

* * *

When the smoke finally disappeared, her eyes settled upon the large mausoleum standing before her. Zelena stood there for a moment longer, silently contemplating what she was going to do. She had finally come up with answer, when she took a step towards it.

With a motion of her hand, the tomb that held Henry senior moved aside. She walked down the steep stairs with slow, calculated steps. Once she made her way down the staircase, she sauntered towards the long hallway, turning her head slightly every time she neared a room.

She stopped upon seeing her. Sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the concrete, with a bottle of whisky in hand. "You look just lovely." Zelena said, each word dripping with sarcasm.

Regina rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here?" She tried to subtly wipe away the few tears that made their way down her cheek. "You have your magic back, correct?"

Zelena ignored her question and made herself comfortable, sitting down next to Regina. "I might have had a little fun with the reading room." She said, prideful.

Regina chuckled, "So you came here to tell me you wrecked my house?"

Zelena didn't reply. She sat down and her eyes landed on the bottle in front of her. Smirking, Zelena snatched the bottle and downed a mouthful of the stuff.

They sat together on the ground with only the sound of their breaths to break the dead silence. They understood each other and their reason to stay, however there were no acts of kindness, no acts of forgiveness, only quiet company that would ensure mutual survival from the dark abyss they both knew so well.

After an hour of silence staring at their mother's tomb with the often swig of alcohol. The silence was broken.

"What was our mother like?" Zelena asked, staring at the words _Cora Mills_ that were engraved on the side of the tomb. She kept her gaze on the name, "Was she evil, or a bit wicked?" She said with a small chuckle.

Zelena bit the inside of her cheeks when she received no reply, but silence. However a few minutes later, which to Zelena, seemed like hours, she received a reply.

"I think she was a little of both."

* * *

**END CHAPTER THREE**

A/N: Hey guys! This is it. This is the final chapter to our three chaptered story, so we hoped you enjoyed our version of what would happen if Zelena had a redemption arc. Once more I have to thank heysansa for contributing to the story.

We really appreciate the follows, favourites, and reviews from you guys, and hope you review this chapter and tell us what you thought, because I'd love to know what you guys thought of the story as a whole. I will love you guys! 3

Please review, review, review. :D

P.S We have several stories written, and one of them is a crack!fic. Please go have a look, it's called In a Trice of Tribulation. Please give us some prompts on what you'd like to see, because we have no idea where it's headed to.

P.S The part where Regina, Robin, and Roland are walking to the Diner is a one-shot I've written on Tumblr. I just used it because I thought it'd be cool to fit it in one of the fanfiction stories.

- Cafe


End file.
